


Tentation interdite

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asphyxiation, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Downward Dog, Episode: s02e03 Auto Erotic Assimilation, F/M, Hive Mind, Incest, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Orgie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Dark, The Belly Flop, The Flatiron, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'est vrai que c'est injuste : on est les seuls à s'amuser, pendant que vous attendez votre grand-père...", susurra Unity en faisant un clin d’œil à Summer. <br/>Et il n'est pas venu, le jour où Unity ne saura pas accueillir ses hôtes comme il se doit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

« On peut voir Rick, s'il vous plaît ? », demanda Morty tandis que Summer regardait avec désapprobation le bazar environnant.  
\- Ah heu, c'est à dire qu'il est un peu occupé pour le moment..., répondit Unity en se levant de façon vacillante.  
\- A coucher avec vous, on le sait. Berk !, grommela l'adolescente en croisant les bras, l'air mécontent. Bon, faites le venir maintenant.  
L'alien contrôlée par l'entité enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.  
\- Je suis désolée Summer, je ne peux pas faire ça. Pourquoi ça te dérange tant ? On ne fait que prendre du bon temps, c'est tout...  
La jeune fille rejeta le bras qui l'enlaçait. Toutefois les aliens possédés par Unity se rapprochèrent d'eux en titubant.  
\- C'est j-juste que c'est un peu...extrême, vous ne trouvez pas ?, balbutia Morty en jetant un coup d’œil effaré à la plantureuse rouquine extraterrestre qui vint lui masser les épaules, tandis qu'un séduisant homme en costume venait lui caresser la taille.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, s'exclama Summer, hébétée.  
Unity lui prit la main et ses hôtes en firent de même avec Morty pour le tirer dans leurs bras.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est injuste : on est les seuls à s'amuser, pendant que vous attendez votre grand-père..., susurra Unity en faisant un clin d’œil à Summer.   
\- Ce n'est pas de ça que...  
L'entité interrompit la jeune fille en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa longuement, en caressant doucement ses hanches et le creux de son dos. L'homme et la femme rousse entraînèrent Morty et malgré les protestations peu convaincantes de ce dernier, ils disparurent de la pièce.   
L'adolescente repoussa la jeune femme possédée par Unity.  
\- Arrêtez ça ! Vous aviez promis de ne pas nous assimiler !  
\- Mais je ne cherche pas à vous assimiler, déclara la créature. Je veux simplement vous montrez que vous aussi, vous pouvez vous amuser. On peut s'amuser tous ensemble...  
Summer grimaça.  
\- Avec grand-père Rick ? Non merci, c'est dégoûtant.  
Unity sourit avec amusement.  
\- Si tu n'as pas envie de le faire avec lui, je comprends. Mais il y a énormément de monde sur cette planète, et je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver de quoi nous amuser à deux...  
\- Mais...vous n'êtes pas en train de....enfin vous n'êtes pas avec grand-père Rick ?  
\- Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, souffla une voix virile derrière elle.  
Des mains ferme se posèrent sur ses hanches et un corps musclé vint se coller contre son dos.  
\- Si tu préfères les hommes, déclara Unity, j'en ai aussi.  
\- Ce n'est pas le prob...  
\- J'en ai même plein, l'interrompit l'entité tandis que plusieurs hommes se rassemblaient pour entraîner Summer vers les chambre, tout en commençant à lui défaire ses vêtements.  
\- Ah...non, Unity, je...aaah ♥

Finalement, elle se fichait qu'ils soient extraterrestres, qu'ils aient la peau bleue ou des antennes sur la tête. Elle ne remarquait même pas leur visage. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans l'obscurité était des ombres mouvantes sans expression, et de toute manière elle gardait les yeux fermés la plupart du temps. C'était trop bon pour seulement regarder. Il y a avait des mains partout, dans ses cheveux, sur ses hanches, ses cuisses. Et des lèvres, des langues, léchant chaque centimètres de son corps comme si elle était une déesse – elle se sentait déesse. Chaque geste était d'une douceur exquise, lent et mesuré. Les baisers, les caresses la consumaient littéralement. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit la première bite se frayer un chemin en elle, elle comprit que ce n'était que les préliminaires.  
Ils avaient encore toute la nuit pour lui faire comprendre les bienfaits de ne faire qu'un. 

Unity l'avait épuisée. Contrairement à elle, l'entité pouvait s'envoyer en l'air indéfiniment, sans se soucier de la fatigue ; il lui suffisait de changer de réceptacle quand le corps qu'elle utilisait en était arrivé à son point de rupture.  
Summer ne savait pas quelle heure il était et elle s'en fichait. Elle était allongée, à plat ventre sur un confortable amas de coussins, là où son dernier amant l'avait abandonné pour s'écrouler inconscient sur le sol, auprès des autres bienheureux qui dormaient à côté. Summer s'était réellement découvert un appétit insatiable, une fois passée l'inconfort de la première pénétration.  
Elle était à présent trop exténuée pour bouger un seul muscle, malgré son désir tenace de prendre un bon bain pour chasser la sueur et le sperme dégoulinant sur ses cuisses – heureusement, Unity lui avait assuré que leurs espèces ne pouvaient procréer.   
Son sexe, bien qu'encore trempé de fluides corporels, était en feu, et pourtant elle palpitait encore du besoin d'être chevauchée. Comme si la brûlure ne faisait qu'accentuer davantage les sensations, augmentant son excitation. Elle le sentait, jusqu'à la pointe de ses sein. Le désir qui suintait à présent par chacun de ses pores, comme un savoureux poison qui faisait désormais parti d'elle.  
Lentement, elle réussit à glisser sa main sous son ventre, et ses doigts trouvèrent naturellement l'entrée dans laquelle s'enfiler.  
Elle couina faiblement de plaisir et commença à se caresser. Malheureusement, elle savait déjà que ce ne serait pas assez...  
Soudain elle s'interrompit ; un rayon de lumière venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, grandissant à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait.  
\- Une ?  
Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix rocailleuse entre mille. Sa respiration s'arrêta net.  
Il allait la voir, étalée là comme un trophée, les fesses à l'air et les jambes écartées, entourée d'une bonne dizaine de types qui lui était passée dessus. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle alors ?  
\- Hey, béb...bébé...tu m'attendais ?, demanda-t-il – et rien qu'à sa façon de parler, Summer savait qu'il était saoul.  
Elle n'osait plus bouger, refusant d'accepter la honte d'être surprise dans cette position. Puis une éclaircie se fit dans son esprit : il l'avait appelé « bébé » ?  
Tout à coup la porte se referma, et elle l'entendit se rapprocher. Une main rugueuse vînt lui caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse, remontant lentement sur ses fesses.  
\- Tu n'en as jamais assez, hein ?  
Elle se demandait si c'était à elle où à Unity qu'il parlait. Cependant, il disait vrai.  
Ce simple toucher la fit se trémousser et elle sentit un liquide tiède s'écouler de son sexe, tandis que son corps entier se recouvrait à nouveau de sueur à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver.  
Derrière elle, elle perçut le cliquetis d'une ceinture que l'on ouvre.  
\- Bébé, t'as envie que je te baise, pas vrai ?, murmura-t-il, assez près pour que l'adolescente grimace à l'odeur d'alcool fort pesant dans son haleine.  
Tout à coup, elle sentit contre sa fente la tête moite d'une bite bien dure.  
\- Je vais te donner ce que tu attends, susurra Rick.   
Et sans plus attendre, il s'enfonça dans la chatte encore humide de sa petite fille.  
L'adolescente se resserra sur l'énorme gland qui la transperçait, le souffle coupé, mais cela n'arrêta pas son grand-père. Il lui agrippa les hanches, et dans un râle de plaisir, accentua la pression de son pénis contre sa fente, jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses viennent buter contre les fesses rondes de la jeune fille. Il frémit violemment, ses doigts se crispant sur la chair tendre de sa taille jusqu'à lui faire mal. Toutefois elle était bien trop pour penser aux hématomes que ça allait laisser. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça arrivait – et qu'elle puisse aimer ça. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ça puisse être si excitant de braver l'interdit de l'inceste et de la différence d'âge.  
\- Hmmmm, serré. Mais pas trop non pluUURP, commenta Rick d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude.  
Il entama rapidement un rythme de va-et-vient, sa verge épaisse coulissant difficilement dans le sexe de l'adolescente. Summer se mit à haleter comme une chienne, couinant de douleur et d'extase à la fois. Elle le sentait en elle, comme un tison brûlant dans ses entrailles, et lorsqu'il donna un coup de rein plus vigoureux que les autres, elle tressauta en criant de surprise. Il se pencha sur elle et huma ses cheveux, puis chuchota à son oreille, sur un ton lascif :  
\- Quand on aura fini, je te prendrais le cul chérie. Je vais t'enculer si foOOOEURPrt que ton sphincter ne sera plus jamais comme avant, hmmm !  
Un frisson mêlant excitation et frayeur lui parcourut l'échine, mais il lui mordilla le lobe, se lovant contre son dos pour onduler en harmonie avec elle. Elle en oublia de protester, et suivit ses mouvements avec ferveur.  
\- Han, tu es douée pour ça bébé ! Tu me fais bander, han, tu sens comme je suis dur pour toi ? Oooooh, bébé, prends-la bien profond, han ! Ouais !  
Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'effectivement, il la lui mettait bien profond. Elle avait l'impression que s'il poussait davantage, il allait lui sortir par le nombril.  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou en chuchotant des mots doux terriblement obscènes dans le creux de son oreille, et il continuait en même temps ses va-et-vients.  
\- Tellement chaude, bébé...hmmm, laisse-moi te faire jouir...han...ma petite traînée...  
Les mains de Rick remontèrent de ses hanches jusqu'à sa poitrine et il massa lentement ses seins en pinçant doucement ses tétons. Summer émit un bruit de gorge et son amant rit dans ses cheveux ; son rire envoya une décharge dans le corps de la jeune fille, qui se raidit. Il la sentit se resserrer sur sa queue et poussa un soupir de bien-être en la pressant contre lui avec une tendresse inattendue.  
Mais au moment où elle commençait à se détendre, étrangement émue, il remonta ses doigts sur sa gorge et elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire.  
\- Vas-y bébé, jouis, gronda-t-il en se redressant, les mains nouées autour du cou de sa petite-fille.  
Cette dernière tenta de se redresser mais il la cloua au matelas d'un coup de rein puissant et bien placé. Elle lâcha un cri bref, qui fut étouffé par la pression exercée sur sa gorge. Elle agrippa les doigts de son grand-père pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, mais à ce moment-là, Rick appuya plus fort, simultanément autour de son cou et entre ses cuisses.  
L'orgasme la saisit violemment, la secoua comme un courant électrique, et elle tressauta comme une poupée, le faisant jouir par ses convulsions autour de sa verge épaisse.  
\- Aaaaaah, bébé !  
Il cessa immédiatement de l'étrangler et poussa un long râle de plaisir qui accentua encore davantage celui de l'adolescente. Elle y était arrivée. C'était terrible, mais elle l'avait fait, elle avait assouvi son désir et le sien.  
Elle ne pensa même pas aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir – le sperme de son grand-père coulant de son sexe palpitant, alors qu'elle ne prenait aucun contraceptif. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était à comment reprendre sa respiration malgré la douleur persistant – elle allait forcément avoir une marque qu'il lui faudrait cacher. Il ne fallait pas que Rick apprenne ce qu'ils avaient fait.  
Ce dernier s'effondra à côté d'elle dans le noir, au milieu des coussins moelleux au tissu satiné.  
Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il enroula un bras autour d'elle et la ramena contre lui, lui caressant maladroitement les cheveux.   
Elle était incroyablement mal à l'aise et craignait qu'il ne la reconnaisse, de si près. Les mains sur son torse, elle essayait de ne pas se faire avoir par cette tendresse factice, qui ne lui était même pas destinée. Mais était-elle réellement factice ? Et si Rick aimait réellement Unity ?  
Ses pensées furent interrompu par un ronflement tonitruant. Rick s'était endormi.  
C'était le bon moment pour filer.  
Luttant contre la fatigue, elle ramassa promptement ses affaires – elle ne retrouva jamais ses sous-vêtements, mais tant pis – et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.  
Unity, dans l'un de ses nombreux habitacles, l'observa sur les écrans des caméra de sécurité. L'entité, dans le corps d'une jeune femme à la poitrine voluptueuse, sourit gentiment, puis reporta son attention sur Morty qui dormait contre elle, nu comme un vers. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.


	2. Epilogue

Morty n'était qu'un adolescent après tout. Comment pouvait-on le blâmer de suivre une plantureuse jeune femme – à la peau bleue, bon, et alors ? – dans une chambre, après que celle-ci l'ait amplement invité à la suivre ?  
Il ne s'attendait certes pas à y trouver deux autres femmes tout aussi canons, ni à participer à une orgie. Depuis Gwendolyn, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait au lit avec une femme, et il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait comment Unity prenait les commandes. Tant et si bien qu'il en oublierait presque qu'elle était aussi l'amante de son grand-père. La pensée surgissait aux moments les plus incongrus, mais heureusement Unity, peu importe le corps qu'elle occupait, savait refouler ses remords par quelques coups de rein bien placés.  
Il y avait des hommes aussi. Au début, il avait eu un peu peur, mais Unity lui avait promis qu'elle ne ferait rien qu'il ne veuille. Ainsi, à la fin de ses ébats avec les jeunes femmes, il se fit masser par de larges mains masculines, et vraiment, c'était très agréable. Elles malaxaient fermement ses muscles, dénouant les tensions dans ses épaules, son dos, ses pieds, le tournant et le retournant comme s'il était un oreiller de plumes que l'on soulève et pétrit. Bientôt tout son corps était détendu, et son esprit aussi, épuisé par un trop plein d'émotions.  
Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans les bras d'une de ses compagnes de jeu. Alors cette dernière s'empara d'une télécommande et alluma les écrans affichant tout ce qui se passait dans le complexe grâce aux caméras de sécurité. La plupart de ses corps dans le secteur étaient K.O, et elle voulait savoir où en était ses invités.  
Elle ne tarda pas à le savoir

Alors qu'elle somnolait en caressant la tête de Morty comme celle d'un chat – il lui avait apporté bien du plaisir après tout – Rick entra dans la pièce.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il lui adressa son meilleur sourire, celui qui disait qu'il venait de commettre un sale coup et qu'il en était fier.  
\- Elle sait que tu l'as fait exprès ?, demanda-t-elle, la bouche rendue pâteuse par la gueule de bois qui commençait de poindre son nez.  
Le vieil homme fit tourner un string en dentelle rose sur son index.  
\- Elle le saura seulement si quelqu'un lui dit.  
L'entité secoua la tête.  
\- Tu es retors.  
Rick se pencha sur elle et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
Unity lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa.  
\- Toujours.


End file.
